Slipspace
by Saint Mirror
Summary: The usual 'Luke and Leia travel back in time with the help of the Force' kind of thing but with a special twist...full sumary inside. DISCONTINUED AS OF 6/15/09
1. Coruscant: Past Affairs

Full Summary: After the death of the Emperor and the death of Darth Vader, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie go back to Endor to celebrate. While there the Skywalker twins feel a rift in the Force that send them hurtling back to the days before the rise of the Empire where they discover secrets about Ben Kenobi and the real reason their father turned to the Dark Side. **_AU_**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own the concept of Star Wars, nor the characters nor the rights to the movies or anything else except the movies which I bought at Wal-Mart.

Sordid

_A neatly trimmed beard gently scraped her belly button as soft lips pressed open-mouth kisses to her abdomen. The Senator arched into him with a gasp and she desperately clutched at the honed body his voluminous Jedi robes hid so well. His hands – calloused from handling his lightsaber – gently held her down by her hips, and his soft voice whispered huskily to her, sending chills down her spine. She moaned as he slowly made his way up her body setting fire to every inch of skin he touched. _

_She cursed him in the native tongue of her planet, Naboo, and his grey eyes danced with lust and amusement before he sucked the nipple of her right breast into his mouth, pulling on it with his tongue and sending bolts of electricity straight to her core. Her hands tangled in his brown hair, and she moaned in disappointment/pleasure when he released her to remove the rest of his clothing. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist and she brokenly cried out to him when his member, hot and ready and so what she wanted, finally entered her. His harsh answering cry was as music to her ears. _

_He quickly found the pace and rhythm he knew would have her toes curling and screams erupting from her throat every time he thrust in. _

_When she came, her scream of total pleasure rebounded off the walls and her body squeezed the Jedi above her so tightly that he soon followed her into the abyss, an anguished cry of satisfaction marking his descent. _

_He collapsed onto her and she tingled with aftershocks. Panting, he lifted his sweaty head from the crook of her neck and smiled contentedly at her._

"_Padme…" Caressing his cheek, she shushed him and guided his head to the valley between her breasts._

"_Shhh, Obi-Wan. You can sleep here tonight."_

-

-

-

-- As you might know, I cannot write a lemon to save my life so please don't get irritated with my (perhaps) shoddy performance there.


	2. Force Rift: Vortex

A/N: Just so you know, the first chapter was a massive flashback.

Slipspace 

Away from the excitement and happiness of the people celebrating their newly discovered freedom from the tyranny of the Galactic Empire, Luke Skywalker mourned. He did not mourn the timely death of that horrible monster that'd so long masqueraded in the guise of severely wrinkled human skin. No, he mourned all the people dear to him the monster had heartlessly stolen away: Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, Ben, Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, his mother. Of all the things Darth Sidious had taken from him this hurt the most.

Luke walked ponderously to the bridge and leaned over it. _'What was my mother like? For that matter what did she look like? What was Ben like before my father turned to the Dark Side? What did my father look like before he was in that suit?' _These questions had plagued him since he'd learned the truth about his parents. He wished there was some way he could find out, but all the people who could tell him about it were dead. Sighing he walked off the bridge and kicked at a clump of weeds.

"Luke? What are you doing out here?" It was Leia. Luke turned and smiled at his sister, gently as she came to stand next to him.

"Oh I was just thinking…" She must heard the mental trail off that came at the end of his sentence because she frowned at him in a way that Luke found endearing.

"Luke…please…tell me what's wrong, and don't say that it's nothing because I can feel your anguish practically radiating off you!"

Luke sighed. "It's just…I was wondering what our mother was like. Ben never really talked about it, and I never asked too much because every time I would, this really sad look would come into his eyes." Luke stared forlornly at his shoes.

"I just wish there was some way we could find out more about our mother…find out how our father and Ben came to be the way they were and what they were like before Anakin turned to the Dark Side." Leia reached out and touched his right shoulder gently. Luke shook his head ruefully.

"It's stupid I know, but I can't help but think that I could find the answers to my questions if I just _reached_…" Unconsciously Luke reached into the Force as he said this, and the reaction was almost instantaneous. A huge sucking vortex opened in the Force and sucked the Skywalker twins in not seconds after that first unknowing pull by Luke.

Down, down into a seemingly unending vortex of light, color both light and dark and energy that gave the impression of being evil yet good. Luke tried to scream but found that his voice had fled his body as though scared by what was happening. He could see Leia to his right and grabbed desperately for her, selfishly clinging to the comfort her body afforded him. Images flashed by their eyes in an instant revealing events across the universe as they happened though the quality of the images was that of an old holovid and ran in a backward sequence.

Then, almost as if they were the after-thought of some divine being, their extraordinary journey ended, and they were dropped, rather abruptly, on the floor of some apartment.

Leia was the fist to recover. "What the hell was that?" Luke stood on shaky legs and slowly shook his head, looking around as he did so. "I honestly have no clue. Where are we?" Leia began to walk around. "I honestly have no clue." Luke smiled faintly at her, and began to explore.

Wherever they were it was night, same as it had been on Endor. But unlike Endor-that quiet planet full of Ewoks- this place was full of the sound of speeders and the yelling of thousands of different languages. It sounded a bit like Coruscant did at any given time of day.

Shaking his head at this ridiculous thought, Luke left the living room of the apartment hoping to perhaps find someone who might be able to explain how he and his sister ended up here.

Luke entered a bedroom, Leia hot on his heels. Motioning for her to be quiet, he crept over to the bed where two figures lay sleeping. He stood at the edge of the left side of said bed and peered at the man lying there, Leia waiting anxiously by the bedroom door.

The man was young, perhaps in his early thirties at the most. His beard was for the most part neatly trimmed but looked as if it hadn't seen any serious attention for at least three days. The man looked unmistakably familiar but Luke couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly, as if he felt Luke's scrutinizing stare, the man's eyes opened in a sleepy manner, and Luke gave a gasp.

"B-Ben?!"

-

-

-

-- I hope this chapter is better and the way I've set up the chapters isn't confusing. Also please tell me if I got thoses cute little bear-things's name wrong: I couldn't remember if that was their name.


	3. Old Republic: Morning After

A/N: Grr!! I'm punching myself in the head right now!! I had the entire story written out, but my _darlin' _computer decided to become virus infected so I had to delete it…all of it. (sobs) _**And now I have to write it all again!!**_

Slipspace

Obi-Wan awoke with the distinct feeling that he had done something extremely life-changing the night before and that some person was staring intently at him. Ignoring the second notion, he focused instead on the first feeling, and there was plenty of evidence surrounding him to tell him that whatever he'd done was probably not going to be beneficiary to him any time soon.

The first thing that told him this was the surface he found himself lying on: a bed way too soft to be his own in the Jedi Temple. The second thing supporting this line of thought was the definite smell of sex lingering in the air; though the scent was nothing new, it was most certainly not a smell featured in his quarters at the Temple. Finally was the soft warm figure pressed intimately against his naked back and the equally naked legs entangled with his. He had definitely done something he shouldn't have last night, but with who? Something told him not to look over his shoulder just yet because he just wouldn't be ready for it.

In the same calm manner that he was accustomed to doing all things in, Obi-Wan deftly slipped into a meditative state and reached into the Force for his lost memories of last night. With the calm detachment this sort of meditating always brought, Obi-Wan watched himself enter the home of Senator Padme Amidala. He watched himself and her take seats and make small talk while waiting for C-3PO to bring them drinks.

As this type of memory viewing was not ideal for examining subtle signs and emotions, it came as a slight surprise to him when Padme suddenly pulled him to her and began passionately kissing him. The only thing that surprised him more was his obvious reaction to it. His past self not only allowed Padme to kiss him but seemed to welcome and respond just as passionately, kissing and touching her as much as she was him. The Force kept him calm as he watched Padme lead his past self into her bedroom, and he broke meditation before reliving what had obviously happened.

Finally opening his eyes, he blinked sleepily into the early morning gloom of Padme's apartment bedroom. Sighing quietly, he released his conflicting emotions into the Force, and instead focused on the presence he had felt when he'd first awoken. A small, confused frown flitted across his brows before lifting. The two presences (for the Force was telling him that it was two individuals and not one as he'd originally thought) were not fully in his world, but whatever they were, they were purely in the Light, and that was more than enough for him. He decided to act as if he did not feel them there at all, hoping that would banish the wariness he somehow felt rolling off the two Light signatures.

Having been further calmed down by his examination of the mysterious individuals, Obi-Wan now felt that he could now concentrate on his present situation without being consumed by panic. Entwining his fingers with hers, he followed the arm slung over his waist slowly until his naked front was pressed against hers. He murmured her name quietly. Fighting down a blush, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly began to gently shake her awake. He could feel that now (instead of only one concentrating on him) both Light signatures were focused intently on him and Padme.

As soon as she was conscious enough, he released his hold on her and began softly calling her name. Her brown eyes fluttered open groggily, and she contemplated him incomprehensively with a sleepily content smile on her face for several sleepy seconds before her mind was jolted into awareness as soon as she realized who she was smiling at.

Sensing her growing horror, Obi-Wan pulled away from her and placed a pillow between their bodies. Padme was panting heavily, on the verge of panic, but Obi-Wan couldn't help her as he sensed any reminder of his presence would send her spiraling over that edge.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…is in my bed." Said Jedi watched her warily, not quite sure if he should say anything for fear of the previously mentioned edge. Padme took a deep shuddering breath.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…is in my bed…_naked_." His worry increased when he observed her nodding to herself, though he couldn't help but also be curiously fascinated by her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is in my bed naked…and so am I…which means…" Here she paused and stared at him with a peculiar expression that had him unconsciously scooting away from her.

"…which means…logically…we slept together…" Padme closed the distance between them, forcing the Jedi to retreat in another direction: up. Obi-Wan lifted himself up on his left elbow and stared down at the woman looking at him with an expectant expression on her face. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Padme, we did sleep together."

* * *

Leia stared incredulously at her brother, not quite able to believe that this handsome young man blinking sleepily at them was the famous General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Are...are you sure, Luke?" Luke continued to stare at this younger version of Ben Kenobi.

"Yeah…I am. It feels just like him…just younger and less wise, and…I don't think he can see us." Leia came to stand next to her twin and also stared at Ben. Though she had never met the man herself, she still didn't think this sleep-tousled man was anything close to the actual man. Instead she turned to look at the woman who's arm was draped across his waist. Leia's eyes widened.

"She…she looks just like me, Luke." Luke turned to study the woman and instantly agreed. Though the woman looked older and perhaps more experienced than his sister did, there was no mistaking that they could have been sisters. Or mother and daughter.

Suddenly (or so it seemed to them) Ben began to slowly turn to face the woman. That's when both twins noticed that both Ben and the unknown woman were naked, but any embarrassment they might have had was driven out of their minds when Ben quietly spoke the woman's name.

Luke stiffened and grabbed his sister's arm in an almost painful grip.

"Leia…our mother…" Luke heard a slight intake of breath.

"What about her?" Luke swallowed.

"Her…her name was Padme."

-

-

-

-- (sighs) Ugh. Probably not near as good as my original version, but you'll never know (glares at computer) stupid viruses…Oh well…tell me what you think.


	4. New Republic: Old Betrayals

SlipSpace

Leia stared incredulously at Luke, the shock of his words having not quite worn off. Speechless, she watched the exchange between Ben and the woman Luke said was their mother. All her life, she had been told about her mother: how beautiful she was, how smart and clever, how she died for a noble cause. But to see her, to actually see her! She'd dreamed of this moment her entire life and yet she could not describe her feelings. Her _mother…_

Denial set in as Leia remembered all the times her father had nostalgically recalled her mother's honor and valor, and she felt sick inside because their mother would _never _cheat on their father with anyone, let alone Ben! Leia slowly began to shake her head at Luke, all the while staring intently at the handsome couple sitting in the bed.

"Luke, that can't be our mother," Leia stated calmly. Luke briefly looked away from the woman he knew to be his mother to stare at his sister incredulously before going back to drinking in his mother's features.

"How can you not feel it, Leia? This woman is definitely our mother." He wondered why Leia refused to acknowledge their mother. He knew she could feel the link - that extraordinary link between mother and children that extends through time - humming between them and the woman Ben had identified as Padme.

But Leia shook her head again, truly not wanting to acknowledge the truth in her brother's words. If this was really their mother then that mean that deep down, their mother was no better than their father, only her betrayal was of a different nature.

"Luke, if this woman is our mother then she's an adulteress," she paused to scowl at Ben. "And your precious, noble _Obi-Wan Kenobi _is no better than some petty thief, stealing away his best friend's wife, and as much as I hate our father, even he doesn't deserve that." Leia had the bitter satisfaction of watching her brother flinch subtly and knew that he'd been ingoring that little fact.

"But she is our mother, Leia," Luke muttered stubbornly,"No matter what she's done."

Leia finally sighed and nodded, conceding the fact and smiling a little to herself mentally. Despite the unpleasant circumtances that she found her mother under, she was still immensely happy to see her. Even if she slept with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia mused, I suppose I can overlook that for now, especially as it seems it was the first time.

"Still, though," Luke sighed. "Why would she sleep with Ben?"

"Beats me, Luke," Leia shrugged.

A curious silence streched between the two as they watched the admittedly humorous interaction between the unlikely lovers before a sobering thought came to Leia.

"Luke, how do we get back home?" Luke turned to her and took her hand. The thoughtful expression on his face worried her slightly because she usually didn't like the answer he gave when that expression was across his features. He didn't disappoint.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, Leia. The Force sent us here so I'm thinking it'll take care of us while we're here, and when we've seen whatever it wants us to see, it'll send us back home." Leia scoffed at her brother's assumtion.

"Luke, I know you put a lot of trust in the Force, but do you really think that it can do all that?"

"It brought us here didn't it?" Leia scowled.

"That doesn't mean that it'll just give us everything we want does it?" Luke released her hands and she felt a pang of regret she forcefully repressed when he returned to staring at Ben.

"Well what else can we do, Leia?"

She sighed.

"Nothing."

-

-

--well...whatcha think?


	5. Senator from Naboo: Remorse?

SlipSpace

Padme stared at Obi-Wan with a sense of dawning horror. Usually if she felt the beginnings of a catastrophic panic attack creeping up on her, she would looking deeply into Obi-Wan's clear, calm eyes and allow his tranquil demeanor to wash over her and dispel any lingering demons. She couldn't do that today because she knew any glance into those stunning eyes and she would be lost.

_She'd been awake a lot longer than Obi-Wan supposed. Her habit was to rise with the sun, and sure enough she awoken just as the first rays of light were peaking through her blinds. Cracking her eyes open slowly, she spied a slumbering figure across from her. She smiled, thinking it was her beloved husband Anakin, and traced his spine, smiling when he grunted sleepily._

_She scooted closer to him and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck, breathing deep. That's when she noticed it: his scent was not Anakin's, but was still very familiar. Leaning back, she racked her brain frantically because she knew there was no way whatever had happened between them had stopped at just a kiss, the weird and familiar feeling of stickiness and the telltale lingering ache between her legs told her otherwise. She gave up trying to figure out how this had happened; she had no recollection of the previous night that she could find. She didn't dare move to lean over and see who the man was for fear of waking him, so she lay back down again and closed her eyes, praying that whoever it was would wake soon and leave just as fast thinking she was still sleeping._

But she fell asleep again soon after and woke to Obi-Wan's gentle shaking and calling of her name. Just that quickly her worst fears were realized. She had always known sex with Obi-Wan would be something she'd never forget. Had seen evidence of his gracefulness on her home planet ten years ago when he and his master, Qui-Gon, had come to their rescue.

Even if Obi-Wan hadn't been a Jedi and so loyal to the Code, she wouldn't have sought a relationship with him. Obi-Wan was a man born to do noble things and had he not been Force-sensitive, she just knew he would have been doing some other life saving job. It was his destiny, and she admired him greatly for embracing it so fully.

Padme let her head fall into her cupped hands and groaned quietly when she felt a pair of strong hands encircle her arms hesitantly, her body immediately burning at his touch. Sex with Anakin will never be the same, she grumbled to herself. She would never be able to stop herself from comparing the two Jedi. Obi-Wan's touch had brought back memories of their night together and she knew, she just knew she would do so every time Anakin reached for her with that longing expression burning in his eyes.

I imagine Obi-Wan makes love the same way he fights, she thought suddenly, so calm and determined with fierce attention to everything around him. Almost without her permission, an image from last night materialized behind her shut lids, and she shivered with re-awoken desire. This cannot continue, she angrily thought, and he needs to leave now, and I will never be able to rid myself of these thoughts if he's around me anymore.

Steeling herself against the hurt she was readying herself to inflict upon her dearest friend, she allowed one bead of bitternes to enter her being. If not for Anakin...

"Obi-Wan," she said after she'd gotten better control of herself, look and stopped shaking.

"Yes, Padme?" Strangely enough his voice gave her courage enough to meet his eyes again, and looking into them almost made her lose her nerve. He was looking at her with his undivided attention, something Anakin had never done. Sure he'd stared intently at her but never with so much of his attention solely for her.

"You-you need to leave, Obi-Wan, and-and not ever come back." She found that she couldn't look at him as she said this, and squeezed her eys shut when she felt his hands leave her, though her flesh still tingled where he's touched her.

"Of course, Senator, I apologize." She felt him slide out of the bed and heard him as he gathered his clothes and redressed. With every thump of his booted feet on her plush carpet, her remorse grew. His steps halted at her bedroom doorway.

"Have a good day, milady." She waited until she heard her door close quietly - she knew Obi-Wan was too composed to slam anything when he didn't have to - before she let the small sob escape her. She'd just ruined a good friendship for Anakin, and instead of feeling relief the only thing she felt was remorse for hurting Obi-Wan.

-

-

-- I would cry too Padme...


End file.
